Changed
by blondegirl09
Summary: When i met him 5 years ago he scared me to death, but now he is my knight in shining armor! What happened to him, and what is happening to us? i dont own naruto wish i did though, i'd be rich ;P HELLO PEOPLE........ REVIEW! please and thank u
1. Chapter 1

Changed

Changed

Darkness. Shame. Embarrassed. Heartbroken. If I didn't die, Useless.

I had never felt as bad as I did right now. Unless you count when that damn traitor

Sasuke Uchiha left the village, No I don't even think that him leaving the village can

compare to this particular event in my life. At this moment I am in the middle of the

forest. The rope that holds my arms tied above my head is attached to a branch of a fairly

large tree. My feet hardly touch the ground, so I am trapped. And to top all of that off

there is a man, the man who did this to me, staring at me. His eyes are misty and lust

filled. If you don't get what I am trying to say he is basically going to rape me, right here

in the middle of the forest.

… ( Three days ago ) …

I ran to Tsunades' office, this morning I had received a message that she had a special

mission for me. I was the only one in Konoha that could handle it, besides Tsunade

herself of course. Being her best student and I high ranked jounin has its privileges. I

reached her office door and knocked, then I let myself in. I sat down in a chair that had

been placed in front of her desk and waited for her to talk. She said nothing, she stared at

me and then reached into the desk and pulled out a scroll. I opened it…..

_Lady Hokage,_

_One of our most talented ninja has been injured severely. None of the medical ninja of _

_this village have enough experience to hear her. So I am asking you a favor, will you _

_please send you best medical ninja to Suna so they may heal her, and also train some of _

_our medical staff. I don't mean for this to be an imposition but with Konoha and Suna _

_being allies I thought that I wouldn't be a problem. If you decide to help, the ninja you _

_send will be over here for about a year I would say. I think that would give them enough _

_time to complete the mission. Please accept this._

_Kazekage of Suna._

I looked up at Tsunade after finishing the letter and pointed to myself. She nodded, I

couldn't believe it I was the best medical ninja in Konoha! Tsunade informed me that it

would take me about two days to get to Suna, and I would be there for one year, no more

no less. Unless the Kazekage said otherwise. She also said I would be leaving tomorrow

as early as possible. I stood and turned toward the door and told her I would be back

before I left I wanted to go pack and get ready.

… ( The next day ) …

I was packed and ready to go. I had visited Tsunade and she actually teared up. She told

me I was like the daughter she never have, of course I cried to I was really going to miss

her. I walked out the gates and headed in the direction of Suna.

The mission was going great, I was about a day away from Suna and I had not been

attacked by anyone! Well I spoke to soon.

… ( The present time ) …

He just kept smiling at me. It disgusted me, it made my stomach churn and I felt like I

just wanted to rip his head off. He walked toward me and I made one last attempt to get

free. Surprisingly it didn't work, it only made the ropes rap tighter around my hands. He

ran his discusting hand down my face and started to undo my top. He undid the first two

buttons and whispered in my ear "you may think that someone will come and save you,

but you're wrong. You can scream as loud as you want but no one will come. You are in

the middle or nowhere, its useless. Besides I think I would like it better if you screamed."

It sent chills down my spine, and I wanted to rip his dick off right there. His hand reached

for the next button, but he was thrown sideways into a tree. "You will never touch her

again, I will make sure of it." I look over in the direction of the voice and couldn't

believe what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK: He reached for the buttons of my shirt again. Suddenly he was thrown into a tree, I looked over and couldn't believe what I saw…………_

Garra, how did, why are you, what are you doing here? I asked him.

He looked at me and said "well obviously Sakura I am saving you". For some reason the

way my name rolled off his tongue sounded right, it gave me goose bumps. But then I

remembered one very important thing, I was still hanging from a tree, and there was a

man with a mask on that tried to rape me. Before I knew what was going on the man was

off the ground and attacking Gaara. Minuets later he had Gaara tied to a tree. I don't even

know how he did it, Gaara was the fucking kazekage! So he walked back over to me and

whispered "Sakura you look so scared five years ago you wanted this, what has

changed?" When I that voice I wanted to break down and cry, but I had to be strong, I

had to get out of this and help Gaara. I yelled Sasuke you ignorant asshole let me the fuck

go and get the hell our of my life, you ruined my life once, but you wont do it again. I

looked him straight in the eyes and said I am over you! He looked at me and laughed, one

of those evil laughs villains do in the movies. He started undoing the buttons of my shirt

again and eventully threw it off then reached for my pants. Seconds before he reached my

pants a wave of sand engulfed him. "I told you not to touch her again Uchiha." Gaara had

gotten loose and attacked him while Sasuke and I were 'fighting'. With one flick of the

wrist Sasuke was thrown into a tree and then sent flying above the trees in some random

direction. All that mattered was he was gone. Gaara walked toward me and reached up to

untie the ropes. I felt my hands come loose but hadn't been ready to fall. So I fell and

stumbled on Gaara, making him fall in the process. When we fell to the ground my head

jerked forward and our lips met. It was like heaven. Although it was an accident we both

started to kiss back! Then the realization of me kissing the kazekage sunk in and I pulled

away. We both were blushing deeply and mine face got redder when I realized the

position we were in. I was on top of Garra with a leg on each side of his hips, my hands

were on his chest and I was in my bra. I jumped up and we tried to act like nothing

happened, it was really hard. He handed me my shirt and I put it back on. The weird thing

was that I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Actually he was hotter then the last time I saw

him, if that is possible. He had changed his outfit, and looked older. I wonder what would

happen if I started dating the kazekage? I bet that would piss Ino off! I started to walk in

the direction of Suna when Gaara called my name. I looked back and he told me to come

over to him so I did. Her wrapped his arm around my waste and sand engulfed us. I

closed my eyes and when I opened them we were in Suna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Just to let all of my readers know I won't be updating until sometime around may 4th. I am having a little a bit of a family issue and won't be able to get to the computer, I don't really know if I want to though. Let me just say it is a big issue and writing won't be the easiest thing to do. So I'll update when I can after this, I promise to update this story because I kinda like it XD. Thanks for understanding!!

BLONDEGIRL09

Gaara and I walked straight to a huge building I assumed to be the hospital. I was right,

doctors and nurses walking in and out of rooms, sickly people hunched over walking like

the weight of the world was on they're shoulders, a pregnant women being rushed down

the hall by her husband in a wheelchair. Yep this was it. Everyone seemed to stare at me

as I walked down the hall. Gaara the room at the end of the hall and pushed me in. After I

was so rudely pushed in I walked in and saw the patient. I turned to Gaara to see a very

sad look on his face. I walked over to the bed and read bracelet on her wrist to make sure

this was who I thought it was. I read: Sabaku no Tamari. In all actuality she looked

horrible. She was as pale as a ghost, skinnier then any human being should be, she

couldn't breathe herself so she had a breathing mask and she was hooked up to countless

numbers of wires, they were keeping her alive. I felt so bad for her, over the years she

had been coming to the village more and more, helping Shikamaru with the exams and

stuff like that. She would come and help at the hospital when we needed help. She wasn't

Tsunade or anything but she could help patients if we weren't there to. We had become

friends, and to see her like this was heartbreaking. I could see there we a lot of broken

bones and bruising. This wasn't going to be easy. I gathered the chakra into my palms

and got to work. Gaara got up about ten minuets after I started and told me he had to get

back to the kazekage tower. After about 6 hours of intense healing I finally got her so that

she was back to perfect health. All the bruises were gone and bones were mended. Her

chakra was up to its normal level and she had a normal skin tone. Me on the other hand I

was exhausted! If you looked at me I would be the perfect example of the walking dead.

So I walked to the only place I knew I could rest, the kazekage tower.

Gaara would let me rest there and I didn't even know where I was staying. I walked in

the door of this huge building and asked the secretary where his office was. She looked at

me and told me I could fine it myself, she didn't want to waste her time telling me

anything. I resisted punching her; it was really, really hard. I followed his chakra until I

found a door that had the word in big bold letters** KAZEKAGE** on it. _Well duh Sakura._ I

knocked and walked in; he looked up with some interest and then looked back down at

the millions of papers at his desk. I told him that I had healed Tamari and she would be

fine. I think I heard him mumble thanks, but I'm not sure. I sat down on the couch in his

office and soon fell asleep. I woke up, but found something very strange I wasn't on the

couch. I was lying in a bedroom, covered in pink. I guess this bedroom was in the

kazekage mansion. There were pink sheets, pink carpet, pink curtains, ect. I looked out

the window and guessed it was about two o'clock because it was very dark outside, there

was no moon tonight. I was also very hungry since I hadn't eaten since I got here. So I

walked out the door of my room to find a hallway. I followed it until I got to a set of

stairs, and I walked down them. After about ten minuets of searching I found the kitchen.

I found a light switch and turned it on. As soon as I did that my jaw hit the floor. There

stood Gaara, in a pair of black pajama pants, with no shirt on, in the middle of the kitchen.

My eyes traveled over every muscle of his chest and arms. With out me noticing he

walked up to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and whispered seductively into my ear

"you know Sakura it isn't nice to stare" he kissed my neck lightly. "Sakura do you like

what you see?"

So, how do you like the end to this chapter?? Leave me reviews and tell me what you think. Love to hear what everyone thinks. Flames are accepted but not encouraged, leave them if you want. I'll update when I can!

BLONDEGIRL09


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Flashback: __With out me noticing he walked up to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and whispered seductively into my ear "you know Sakura it isn't nice to stare" he kissed my neck lightly. "Sakura do you like what you see?"_

My breath hitched. Sabaku no Gaara, the incredibly sexy kazekage of Suna, was

seducing me! He kissed my neck again and then kissed me straight on the lips. My knees

gave out and I started to fall, only to be caught by Gaara. He wrapped his strong arms

around my waist and pulled me close to him, I ran my hands down his abs and back up

until the tied around his neck. We started to kiss again; neither of us felt the presence of

someone else walk into the room. "What the hell, I can't even walk down stairs in my

own house to get a glass of water without seeing this!" we both looked at a very shocked

Kankuro. I looked back at Gaara who had one of those 'I am going to kill you if you

don't leave us alone' kind of looks on his face. That only encourage Kankuro, he started

to laugh and walked past us. The moment was ruined, I sadly unwrapped my arms from

his neck and Gaara released me from his grip. I walked back to my room and slid into my

bed. I wasn't even hungry anymore. The realization hit me moments later that I was

falling for Gaara. I knew that this was going to be a very long time in Suna. The next

morning I woke up, ran to the shower in my room, got dressed in the clothes that I don't

remember putting in my closet but some how got there and went back down to the

kitchen. Gaara was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and was talking to

Tamari. With out thinking I ran over to Tamari and gave her a big hug. She hugged back

and when we were done I noticed Gaara had scooted over a seat so there was an empty

space by Gaara. I sat in said space and looked at Tamari. My hands sat on my legs but I

felt another hand reach and grab onto mine I looked down to see Gaara had grabbed my

hand and was looking at Tamari as if nothing had happened. I decided to play along, but

Tamari knew what was going on, unfortunately. "So last night Kankuro said you two

were kissing, and now I see you two holding hands, how much have I missed." As soon

as that was said we both pulled our hands away. Yep it was going to be a very long visit

to Suna.

So tell me what you think!! This was a shorted chapter but I wanted to write something that would get away from the cliffhanger in the last chapter so that was chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated

Sorry I haven't updated. I needed a few days to get my thoughts together and get ideas for another chapter. So I finally got an idea of what to write next read it and tell me what you think please!

Chapter 5

"_So last night Kankuro said you two were kissing, and now I see you two holding hands how much have I missed." As soon as that was said we both pulled our hands away. Yep it was going to be a very long visit to Suna__._

After the very awkward breakfast Gaara and I walked to the Kazekage tower. We walked

by the secretary in the front of the building and she glared at me. Gaara stopped at the

desk and she immediately switched from death glares at me to batting her fake eyelashes

at Gaara. "Is there anything I can get for you Lord Kazekage", she said in a shrill voice

that made me want to knock her head off her shoulders. Gaara replied "if I ever see you

look at Sakura like that again I will personally kick your ass out the front door, is that

clear?" She started to tear up and said "yes Kazekage". _'Cha, Sakura one, slut at the front _

_desk none.'_ I was doing a victory dance in my head when I noticed Gaara was walking to

his office. So I quickly followed him. We entered his office and he closed the door. Then

he walked over to me and started to kiss me. '_WAIT, stop, rewind, play, watch, and then _

_cheer.' _Gaara led me over to the couch and pushed me down then continued to kiss me.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were slowly undoing the first

button of my shirt. The first button was unsnapped and he started on the second button.

Our kissing was like a battle, one of us needed to win. It was safe to say Gaara was going

to win. He had already undone the second and third buttons and was working on the

fourth. '_Knock knock knock_, "Hey Gaara, me and tamari are here for our daily

assignments." Gaara growled in frustration he got up and walked over to his chair and sat

down. I buttoned up my shirt, when I looked at Gaara he was staring at me, I stared back.

Then Kankuro decided to let himself and Tamari in. Gaara directed his attention to his

siblings and told them they had the day off and they could go relax. Well actually he said

something more like 'I don't feel like dealing with you two today, get the hell out of my

office. I don't want to see you until I get home.' They both shrugged, and left the office

without a word. He looked at me and told me that as much as he wanted me to be here he

probably wouldn't get any work done if I am sitting in his office so I should go to the

hospital and tell Ayume the head nurse that I was there to work and help out, if possible

to start training the medics. I ran over to the hospital and told Ayume what Gaara told me

to do. She told me I could help her heal patience and that they wouldn't have the faculty

ready until next month. So I spent the rest of the day healing. When I got home I was

drained again. Not as bad as I was with Tamari but I was pretty exhausted. I didn't even

worry about eating dinner; I walked up to my room and passed out on the bed. Again I

woke up around two o'clock. So I decided to explore the house. I found a room next to

the kitchen that had a couch and a huge fire place. There was a fire started so I sat down

by it. A sudden cold chill swept across the room, I brought my knees to my chest and

tried to save body warmth. A blanket was thrown over my shoulders and a pair of arms

wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see Gaara. He was in a pair of dark blue

pajama pants, and no shirt! My eyes traveled to his face. The fire lit up his handsome face,

showing off its features. I swear his body was carved from the perfect stone by the gods.

He was absolutely perfect. Then I realized I had been staring at him for the past five

minuets and he was looking at me with a 'what is wrong' kind of look on his face. "I'm

sorry Gaara; I just can't stop looking at you." "It's okay Sakura; I know how nice I am to

look at , it is kind of flattering." Gaara replied with a smartass tone. He started to kiss my

neck. "Gaara what if Kankuro comes again." I asked worriedly. We were enveloped in a

blanket of sand and reappeared in a room. I hard wood floor, and black curtains, bed, and

pretty much everything else. I was just going to take a wild guess and say that this was

Gaara's room He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. Then he crawled up on top

of me and started to kiss me, I happily kissed back. "Sakura you don't have to worry

about anyone bothering us, I've got that covered." As soon as the words left his mouth…..

"**Gaara, Sakura, come out here right now, it's an emergency!"**

So how did you like the end of this chapter? I did it for all the readers who just 'love' cliffhanger endings! I'm am really sorry though, but don't worry I will be updating either today or tomorrow again. So look for the next update. P


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't all of you love that cliff hanger

Didn't all of you love that cliff hanger!! P I really had to do it. But just so all of you know I absolutely _love_ cliff hangers too. Just kidding, anyway on to the story.

Chapter 6

"_**Gaara, Sakura, come out here right now, it's an emergency!"**_

Gaara and I stood up and rushed to the door. Gaara grabbed the handle and ripped

the door open, only for us to find Kankuro and Tamari on the other side. Kankuro

was holding a camera, and before either Gaara or I could stop him he snapped a

picture of us and started to run off somewhere. Tamari fell on the floor laughing

from the reaction of Gaara who was now chasing Kankuro down the stairs and out

the front door. "Hey Tamari why was Gaara so mad about Kankuro taking that

picture?" I asked. "Sakura Gaara hates taking pictures; there is just something

about them he doesn't like. So we decided we wanted a picture of you and Gaara

together, but we knew he would never be up to it." "So you and Kankuro tricked

us and took the picture and now Kankuro is running for is life. Yea Tamari that is

**so **much better then just asking for a picture." Tamari stood up and told me to

follow her so we could stop Gaara from putting Kankuro in the hospital. We

found them in the back yard Gaara had Kankuro held up with some sand and was

threatening to kill him if Kankuro didn't give up the damn camera right then.

Kankuro sighed and dropped the camera. But before Gaara could get the camera I

grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Then my and Tamari walked into the house

and sat down in the kitchen, Gaara and Kankuro followed and sat down with us.

Keep in mind that it was still like three in the morning but considering the past

few events none of us were tired. There was a knock on the door and Tamari got

up and answered it. Kankuro got up to get something out of the freezer and Gaara

just glared at me. "Sakura give me the camera" he said. "Why should I, I like the

picture and I don't want the camera destroyed." I said back. He got up and got a

glass of water obviously giving up. Tamari came back and said one of the guards

from the grounds came to make sure everything was alright; he had hear threats to

kill someone and was worried. Both of us shot a glare at Gaara and resumed our

conversation. Around four o'clock I got up and decided to go to bed. I looked

back to see Gaara looking at me. He followed me up to my room and decided to

lay with me in my bed. He gave me a goodnight kiss, wrapped his arms around

my waist and went to sleep. I curled up to him and went to sleep myself. I slept

really well that night; I think I would like to fall asleep this way more often.

So what did you think, I thought the end of this chapter was sweet. Send me some comments and whatever please!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how much I will update probably not every other day like now but I will try to update at least once or twice a we

I don't know how much I will update probably not every other day like now but I will try to update at least once or twice a week from now on. Seniors are leaving and I have finals and our big state test to study for. But since I'm still a junior I don't get to leave school until next year. What a shame, anyway I just wanted to let all my readers know that I won't be updating as much. If this story is not finished by the end of the school year then I will hopefully start to update every other day again.

Chapter 7

_He gave me a goodnight kiss, wrapped his arms around my waist and went to sleep. I curled up to him and went to sleep myself. I slept really well that night; I think I would like to fall asleep this way more often._

I had just woken up, when I opened my eyes I saw the sun shining, heard the birds

chirping, this mad me very happy. But there was one thing I saw that made me even

happier, when I looked up toward the pillow I say the very handsome sleeping face of

Gaara. I lifted my hand and gently stroked his cheek. His eyes opened and looked into

mine. He smiled; yes he actually smiled and said "well Sakura since it is obvious you like

me how about we go to the movie tomorrow night." 'Oh my goodness Gaara was asking

me out', I almost silently said yes and then got out of bed so I could go and get my

shower. When I came back the bed was made and Gaara was gone. I assumed he was at

his office doing paperwork. I heard Tamari yell up the stairs 'Sakura you don't have to go

to work today, they don't need you.' So I finished getting ready and walked down stairs.

Tamari was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I came down. "Gaara is at his office,

and Kankuro is on a short mission so guess what we are going to do today, we are going

SHOPPING!" tamari yelled the last part. She handed me a piece of toast for breakfast and

we ran out the door. We went through many stores, tried on thousands of outfits, bought

even more. I decided to go in one more store to look for that perfect outfit for my date

tomorrow. I found it and ran into the back to try it on. When I walked out I saw tamari

waiting for me talking to Kankuro. He looked at me and I swear his jaw hit the floor.

Tamari walked up to me and said if I didn't get that she would and force me to wear it

because it was the cutest outfit ever. It was a black halter dress. The bottom hit just above

my knees, then I decided to get a pair of high heels and I black headband for my hair. On

the dress there were silver glittery spots, so I decided to get some silver earrings and a

necklace. I changed back to my normal attire and paid for the outfit. Then we all decided

to go home. The day went by relatively fast after that we ate dinner, Tamari and I talked,

then I went to bed. I woke up at about noon the next day, which was really late for me. I

ran down stairs, ate lunch, and sat in the living room. I was reading a book when I saw

Gaara enter the room. He walked over to me and said I needed to be ready by four

o'clock. I said ok and he kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I had two hours to get

ready. I walked up to my room and got my shower, did my hair, got dressed, put my

make-up on, and checked myself in the mirror. I had to admit I didn't look bad. I looked

ten times better then I did in the store, so Kankuro had better not see me or he may have a

heart attack. I walked down stairs and Gaara looked at me like I was some kind of super

model. Tamari congratulated me on making Gaara stare. Gaara had a pair of black pants

on and a nice black shirt. 'He looks so freaking hot'. He took me to the movies and we

saw I very scary movie. Lots of death, screams of terror, blood. I had to shield my eyes

from some parts, and I'm a ninja that says a lot. After the movie we just walked around,

the sun was setting and there was a nice gentle breeze. It was actually really romantic.

That is until I started to get stares from random men on the street. One man even had the

courage to come up to me and say 'is it hot over here or is it just you'. Gaara looked like

he was going to kill the guy so I simply said "well of course it is hot it is the freaking

desert dumb fuck." This earned a laugh form Gaara. We continued to walk leaving the

strange man behind. We got home and Gaara kissed me. It wasn't one of those first date

kisses either. It was filled with passion, love, understanding, everything I wanted. But I

broke the kiss. I said in a smart ass kind of way "nope sorry but this is only the first date,

nothing like that will happen until at least the second date" he looked at me and smiled.

"Well then, I guess we have a date tomorrow then, my angel." This was turning out to be

the best mission I have ever gone on.

So how did you like this chapter? Tell me please so I can improve on the next chapters. Flames are accepted. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO STOP WRITING UNTIL I GET REVIEWS. Please and thank you.

Blondegirl09


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long to write

**Sorry this took so long to write. Between school ending and hanging with my friends I haven't had much time to update. So I added bits and pieces on when I had time. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. And just a warning there is LEMON in this chapter!**

Chapter 8

I was so excited. Today marked the day of our one month anniversary. Yes today Gaara and I had officially been dating for one month. When I woke up this morning I slid out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, muffins, and poured four glasses of orange juice. I set the table and ran out the door to the market. I stopped dead in my tracks and remembered that I was still in my pajamas so I ran back inside changed and then raced out the door. When I got to the market I found a nice arrangement of flowers, so I bought them. I slowly walked back to the house, I didn't notice before but something following me. I knew I felt the chakra before but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and turned into an alley. Trying to fix the mistake I just made I spun around on my heel. At that moment I was looking straight into the face of one person who I never wanted to see again, the face that caused me so much pain. Sasuke pushed me into the wall of one of the buildings in the alley. He wildly started kissing my neck and then moved up to my ear and said "Sakura how could you even think of being with that monster, you are mine and you will always be mine. Five years ago you said you would do anything to make me stay in the leaf village with you and now you are with that son of a bitch. You can tell him you love him and kiss him and do what ever else you are planning to do with him but I will warn you, you tell him I am here or say anything about what is happening right now and I will kill him and anyone else who gets in my way. Remember you belong to and no one else. Do you understand?" My voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't talk I couldn't breathe. Fear had taken over my body. His hands worked their way down from my shoulders and were currently holding my hips. I was pinned against the wall. A thought of how Gaara saved me the last time entered my mind. I wouldn't be weak. I was stronger and I wouldn't let Sasuke have this control over me. I put chakra into my arms and shoved him away from me. Looking him dead in the eye I said "Sasuke he isn't a monster you are, I am in love with him, and you won't stop me from loving him, is that clear? You missed your chance with me when you left the village, now get the fuck away from me before I get really mad." Sasuke smirked and backed away. "Sakura you don't scare me, you can threaten me and get mad at me all you want but I am warning you if anyone else besides you and I find out about this is will kill Gaara, and then I will go back to the village and kill everyone you hold dear to you. If you think I am kidding try me. All I have to do is snap my fingers and I can have Orochimaru's army ready to invade. So I will be going now, remember what I told you. I will be watching so make the smart choice." With that he was gone and I was all alone in the alley. I pulled myself together and started running back to the house. I opened the front door and but the flowers I had bought into a vase and set them on the table. Not even two seconds later Tamari, Kankuro, and Gaara waltzed into the room. They all stared wide eyed at the table and Tamari and Kankuro sat down. Gaara pulled my chair out for me and I smiled at him and sat down. Then he sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We ate breakfast. Tamari and Kankuro babbled on about how they loved the food and what was going on in the village. After breakfast Tamari and Kankuro dashed out the door so they could get to where ever they were going. That left me and Gaara alone. I was picking up the plates and putting them in the sink so they could be washed. I picked up the sponge and started washing. The entire time Gaara just kept staring at me. I picked up a plate so I could put it in the cabinet and all of a sudden I heard "okay Sakura enough stalling what is wrong. Is there something that I am missing? You make a wonderful breakfast and then act all weird. Today is just like any other day right. Maybe you should take the day off from the hospital." I was really confused did Gaara forget that today was our one month anniversary or was he referring to me acting weird. I couldn't tell him I was acting weird because of my encounter with Sasuke; I didn't want anyone to get hurt. "It's nothing Gaara; I guess I am just thinking to hard. I want the medic-nins to learn a little faster I guess. Don't worry about it." I lied. I kissed him and ran out of the house. When I got the hospital I was somewhat relieved. I grabbed a stack of files and carried them to my office. Yes, I had gotten an office about two weeks ago. The medics came in and out of my office and grabbed a file. All day I went to different rooms and helped out the best I could. While I helped the medics got to look at what I was doing and learn that way. Finally my shift ended and I went home. I got a shower and went to my closet. Strangely I found a new outfit in my closet. It was a blue strapless dress. There was a note attached.

_Sakura, _

_As you should no today is our one month anniversary. Yes this morning I played dumb, I knew what today was. Please put on this dress and meet me in my office. I have a surprise for you. _

_Love Gaara._

So he did remember. I unhooked the dress and put it on. It was beautiful. I grabbed a pair of blue heels out of my closet and threw some make up on. Then I made my way over to the kazekage tower. On my way I got a few whistles, a few 'wow she looks good', and a few guys even stopped me and said I looked sexy. There was only one guy, coincidently the one who said 'is it hot or is it just you' or something along those lines, who smacked my ass and walked over to his friends and said something about that being his and that he tapped that. I turned to him and pushed him into the nearest wall and said "if you EVER fucking touch me again I will take the nearest sharp object and castrate you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" he had turned white and a ghost and passed out. Finally I got to the tower. I made my way over to Gaara's office. I opened the door and saw what had to be the best thing a have seen all day. Gaara stood there in black pants and a navy blue shirt. I swear if he was any hotter he would be on fire. He took my hand and we walked up a few stairs. We came to a door, and he told me to close my eyes and don't open them until he says to. So I did as I was told and he guided me through the door. We walked for about thirty more seconds until we stopped. "Okay Sakura you can open you eyes now." My eyes opened and I stared at the sight before me. There was a table and two chairs. On the table was I candle and two bowls of soup. I turned to Gaara and he smiled at me. He pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back and gave them to me. Then pulled a chair out and told me I could sit down. He took the chair next to me and sat down. "Gaara this is so sweet, I can't believe you did all of this." He smiled again and kissed me on the cheek. "I am in love with you; you have done so much for the village and for me. I had to think of something special to do for you in return." We ate our dinner and talked about the past month and about thinks that happened years ago. Dinner was over and we got up to leave. Before wee reached the door he grabbed my hand and spun me around. When I looked at his other hand he had a black box. He opened and I saw a beautiful necklace. It was silver with two stones in the middle. There was a pink one and a red one. He took it out of the box and asked if I wanted him to put it on me. I nodded in return. "Sakura I will only give you this is you tell me what is wrong. This morning I noticed that you had been crying and you haven't acted like yourself since." A breath caught up in my throat.

I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't risk my loved ones getting hurt. "Gaara please just let's leave it at nothing. It's nothing that you need to concern your pretty little head over. You already have all of Suna to take care of. It is nothing I can't handle." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then reached around my neck and snapped the necklace on. He then kissed me straight on the lips. I kissed back with as much passion as I could give. I wanted him to forget that something was bothering me. I wanted to forget as well. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his ear. "Gaara please I need you" with that being said we were enveloped in a wave of sand and transported directly to his room. He picked my up and laid me down on the bed. Then he crawled over me and started sucking on certain spots on my neck. His hands were working on undoing the dress and my hands were on his shirt. My fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and then he slid the shirt off. As soon as his shirt was off he picked me up again and unzipped my dress. He through my dress and his pants in a pile on the floor, along with his shirt. There we were in our under clothes. This is the farthest we had ever gotten, but we had no intention of stopping here tonight. I rewrapped my arms around his neck and we fell back on the bed. Our lips locked and his hands started to unclasp my bra. Within seconds it was on the floor with the other articles of clothing. He broke the kiss and started kissing his way down my neck. Then made his was to my breast. He sucked on it and it drove my insane. His hand reached the other breast and started rubbing it. It threw my head back and moaned. He stopped sucking on my nipple and moved back up to my neck. He bit and sucked at the sensitive skin on my neck. While he was occupied with that my fingers roamed up and down his back. They finally latched under the top of his boxers. Before I could do anything both of us were completely naked and our underwear was on the floor. He leaned up and looked at me. I desperately tried to cover my body from him. My arms folded over my chest but Gaara grabbed my hands before I could completely cover myself. "Sakura don't cover yourself from me, you are beautiful." This calmed me down. "Sakura are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, he kissed my neck kissed my forehead and I felt him start to go inside of me. He stopped and said "Sakura this is going to hurt and after I do this I don't think I will be able to stop so if you don't want to do this just say so now." He looked into my eyes. "Gaara I wouldn't have gone this far if I was going to stop now." With one move of his hips he was completely inside me. I felt tears run from my eyes and I screamed in pain. I couldn't believe it hurt this much. I trained with Tsunade I know pain, but nothing compared to this. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around me and said it would all be alright. I buried my head in his neck and waited for the pain to stop. Minuets later it did. I told Gaara it was ok. He looked at me and seemed a bit unsure bit went on. He thrust in and out of me. I felt like I was in a whole other world. I moaned out of pleasure and dug my nails into his back. Then moved my hands up to his hair and pulled his head down into a kiss. I could feel something in my stomach. I needed release. "Gaara I'm going to, going to" "me too Sakura" at the same time we both erupted, I felt I warm wave of liquid race through me. Moments later Gaara clasped. He pulled out of me and laid on his side. His arm reached down and pulled the blankets over us and then moved me closer to him. We both fell asleep within seconds.

I woke up and the sun was shining through the window. I looked up and was

Gaara's eyes looking back into mine. "Good morning beautiful" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Sakura I know you told me not to worry abut it but I need to no what is wrong. As the kazekage it is my job to be able to protect Suna and everyone in it. For ten and a half more months you are a member of Suna. I can't protect you unless you tell me what is wrong." I had to tell him. He was so sweet, so caring. "Gaara, yesterday I saw Sasuke, he threatened me and the ones I love. I told him the whole story. Surprisingly I started to cry. When I was finished Gaara's grip on me tightened and he said "Sakura I promise to protect you, I will never let him tear us apart." I felt safer knowing Gaara was there for me. I started to kiss him but as soon as our lips touched there was a knock at the door.

**So what do you thinks is going to happen? Who was at the door? Well you will just have to wait until I update again! How did you like it? I don't' think that the lemon part was that good. But you can still tell me what you thought! Please and thank you. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I started to kiss him but as soon as our lips touched there was a knock at the door._

Gaara and I separated. He got out of bed and threw a robe on and then threw one at me. I

quickly pulled the robe over my head and walked with Gaara to the door. He opened the

door and there stood a very tired looking Tamari and Kankuro. "Do you two know how

much sleep I got last night?" "I got maybe two or three hours!" Tamari yelled. Kankuro

just nodded. "If you two are going to come home and screw each other then please let the

rest of us know so we can get a room at a hotel, far away from here! I am not trying to be

mean but you two are REALLY loud." With that Tamari stomped off with Kankuro at

her heels. I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I gave Gaara a peck on the

cheek and ran off to my room. I gathered my clothing and walked into the bathroom. I

turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. The water ran down my body and it

felt really good. I hadn't noticed it earlier but there was a sharp pain on my legs and the

warm water seemed to help. I scrubbed the thin layer of sweat that was on my body away

and washed my hair. Then I jumped out of the shower and got dressed. Finally I made it

down to the kitchen. Gaara was sitting at the table eating toast and looking threw some

documents that were on the table. I guess Tamari and Kankuro left. "Sakura here is

something for you." He handed me a letter and went back to his documents. I opened it

and read it. I gasped and dropped it, the huddled into a ball and sat on the floor. Tears

started pouring out of my eyes and I started to shake. Gaara rushed out of his seat and

held me but it didn't do much good. Gaara picked up the letter and read it.

_Sakura, _

_You dumb little bitch, did you not understand me when I told you that you were mine. I told you I would be watching you and you still had to have sex with him! I can not believe how incredibly stupid you have become. No matter you are still mine. I will have you and you will help me produce an heir and then you will marry me and we will restart the Uchiha clan. I don't' care how much you think that you love Gaara or how much you hate me. Since Gaara I such a problem I will have to get rid of him and then I will kill everyone close to you until we see eye to eye. Don't get anymore attached to lord kazekage then you are now, he won't be around much longer. Oh and have a nice day at work I am even come by and see you. _

_Love Sasuke_

At that moment the front door slammed open, and a shadow scaled the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update

Sorry it took so long to update. I really have no excuse for it. I have been enjoying the summer with my friends. Going shopping and stuff like that! Please forgive me. To make it up to you here is another chapter.

Chapter 10

_Sakura,_

_You dumb little bitch, did you not understand me when I told you that you were mine. I told you I would be watching you and you still had to have sex with him! I can not believe how incredibly stupid you have become. No matter you are still mine. I will have you and you will help me produce an heir and then you will marry me and we will restart the Uchiha clan. I don't' care how much you think that you love Gaara or how much you hate me. Since Gaara I such a problem I will have to get rid of him and then I will kill everyone close to you until we see eye to eye. Don't get anymore attached to lord kazekage then you are now, he won't be around much longer. Oh and have a nice day at work I am even come by and see you. _

_Love Sasuke_

_At that moment the front door slammed open, and a shadow scaled the wall_.

The shadow crept closer and closer until we saw who the person was. Gaara's arm

wrapped around me protectively and a low growl escaped form his throat. Standing in the

kitchen was none other the conniving bastard Sasuke Uchiha. I reached for a kunai on

instinct but my kunai pouch wasn't on my leg. I quickly realized it was up in my room

and I forgot to take it with me. Gaara didn't even have his gourd with him. "Sakura I

think that you are going to be late for work and I would just love to help you get to work

on time" Sasuke said. Gaara practically yelled back "Uchiha you touch one damn hair on

her hear and I will tear you to shreds you ignorant piece of dirt!" Sasuke started laughing

and started babbling on about how he was stronger then Gaara and all of this shit. I took

that as a good thing and stupid thing on his part. His attention was off of me and I ran out

of the kitchen. Before he could stop me Gaara grabbed him and pushed him into the wall.

I ran into Gaara's room and found his gourd. I picked it up and started back down to the

kitchen. 'Damn it, I should of grabbed my weapons!' I thought but it was too late it was

already down stairs and Gaara needed me. Sasuke pushed Gaara away and started

running at me. I threw Gaara the gourd and pumped chakra into my fists. I punched him

in the stomach and he flew backwards. Gaara then grabbed him with his sand and held

him up in the air. I ran to the door and opened it up. Gaara walked outside with Sasuke

still stuck in the sand and started beating him up. He threw up a good thirty feet in the air

and Sasuke fell back down and hit the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood from his

mouth. Before I could tell what was happening Sasuke appeared behind me and pushed a

kunai to my throat. "Now Lord Kazekage unless you want Sakura to die right here and

now I would let us go I would really like to go home and start having my way with

Sakura." I could tell he was bluffing about killing me. I just really hoped Gaara could to.

Gaara put his head down in defeat and told Sasuke to leave. But as soon as he turned

around sand wrapped around him and ripped him away from me. '_Cha that imbecile, we _

_will kick his ass now!' _ Gaara told me to stand behind him and I did as I was told.

"Uchiha I told you to stay away from Sakura, you disobeyed me and now you have to pay

for it." With that the words '_SAND COFFIN'_ escaped his lips and Sasuke yelled in pain.

Blood splattered everywhere. Gaara dropped him on the ground and Guards appeared.

Amazingly Sasuke was still alive but barely. "Take this piece of shit to Konoha and let

Lady Hokage deal with him." He started to walk off and the picked up Sasuke and

disappeared. "Sakura come on you have to get ready for work and so do I." I followed

him into the house. I was so getting another shower. So I ran upstairs and got a clean pair

of clothes, then headed to the shower. Once I got the shower nice and hot a jumped in and

started washing the newly formed sweat of my body. The water ran over my skin and

down into the drain, it was so relaxing. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist

and Gaara's voice rang in my ear. "You know I could easily give you the day off of work,

and then you could spend the entire day with me. How would you like that?" he kissed

down my neck and his one arm wrapped around my waist while the other hand slid down

my body and he plunged a finger into my core. He started thrusting the finger in and out

and I threw my head back and moaned. "Oh Sakura likes it when I do that, so then what

about this?" He added another finger in with the first. His two fingers went all the way

into me and curled. I screamed and lost all feeling in my legs. He supported me with his

one arm and continuously thrust his fingers in to me. Pressure built up into my stomach

and my orgasm hit full force. I screamed his name as my toes curled and the world went

white. After a few minuets I calmed down and realized we were still in the shower. I

turned to Gaara and kissed him. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

I could feel his member poking at my core. He thrust into me and filled me up. Then he

pulled out. He continued this a few more times. I was on cloud nine. Then he pulled out

and put the tip of his member into my core, but didn't push back in. He leaned to my ear

and said in a very sexy tone "tell me what you want Sakura, what do you want me to do?"

I tried to move my hips forward but he was holding them against the shower so I was

trapped between him and a wall. Finally I got tired of waiting and needed him to thrust

into me so I said "Gaara please" hoping that would make him move but it didn't. "Please

what Sa…ku…ra" "Gaara please fuck me" with that the thrust into me and I knew I

wouldn't be going to work today. Later that day Gaara and I were lying in his bed. My

head was on his chest, his arms were wrapped around me and we were just resting. His

heart was beating in my ear. It was soothing. The blankets were wrapped around us and it

was warm and comfortable in the bed. I was thinking about what happened hours earlier

and I let out a sigh. Then one thing hit me in the face like a brick wall. I shot up out of

Gaara's embrace and his eyes flew open. "Gaara I think we have a problem!" he looked

at me and calmly said "Ok Sakura what ever it is it can't be that bad." I practically yelled

"Gaara we had sex all day, I don't even know how many times, and we didn't use a

condom and I'm not taking a pill, so yes it could problem!" I looked at him frantically,

shock over took his face. He took a minuet and thought about today's events and he fell

back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and said "Yes Sakura that could be a very

big problem."

So how did you like it? Don't just sit there and think about it. Post a comment and tell me what you thought! Yes I know in this story that Gaara is acting way OOC but one of my readers told me that love changes a man or something along the lines of that. So let's just say that is why he is acting different! Okay so I will try so update again soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here the next chapter is

**Okay so here the next chapter is! It's short, SORRY.**

Chapter 11

Has there ever been a time in your life where you need to hear something important. Like

the words **positive or negative**. I have been waiting a full two months to hear one of

those words escape my lips. But now that I am standing in the bathroom, waiting for a

test that could change my life, I realized that I am really nervous. Let's recap on my life

in Suna shall we. I get abducted by Sasuke on my way to Suna, Gaara saves me, I arrive

at Suna. Then I save Tamari's life, get my job in the hospital and go to my 'house'. Gaara

and I go on a date and end up dating a month, then have sex. Sasuke comes and Gaara

hurts him real bad, and Sasuke goes back to Konoha half dead. I have trained most of the

medics in Suna so they can heal pretty well. Not as good as me but some medics have

started training other medics, so that makes my job a lot easier. Now I have been in Suna

for a full 3 months and I am waiting to see the results of a pregnancy test because both

Gaara and I were too stupid to think to put a condom on or something along those lines. I

wonder, it will only take me about a month to train the medics until they have reached a

good level and then what? If I am pregnant will Gaara send me home and abandon the

child that maybe growing inside me or will he ask me to stay until the child is born.

Gaara has repeatedly said he loves me and he never would abandon me but a child can be

a lot of pressure, especially on the kazekage of Suna. Anyway the test should be done

now so I guess that I can find out if I am pregnant 'drum roll please'. I picked up the test

and my stomach knotted up, tears began to run down my face. 'POSITIVE'. I felt like the

little kid that accidentally broke a window and knew they did something wrong, so they

run to their parents and everything is okay again. But my parents weren't here to run to, I

was alone. I picked fixed self up so I wouldn't look like a wreck and started to walk to

the Kazekage tower, I had to tell Gaara. I walked past the secretary and she gave me this

kind of 'I hate you' look and she stood up. "I'm sorry but you can't go in right now, the

Kazekage is busy with paperwork." She smiled, so I pushed her into the nearest wall and

said "I will go in to see him, I don't care if you told me not to, I hate you and I won't

listen to a word that comes out of your mouth." Then I walked into Gaara's office and

broke down. He got up and ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug. "Sakura, what's

wrong?" I continued to cry. I looked up and took a deep breath, and another deep breath,

and another deep breath. "Gaara I took a test today, you know a pregnancy test, and it

came out positive." His grip on me loosened and he stood up. "Stay here." That was all

he said and he walked out and closed the door. I had half a mind to get up and follow him

but I decided against it. All I could do now was wait until he came back.

**So what did you guys think? I loved the ending, you know where he walks out and you don't find out what happened!! I will be nice though; I will update later tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out!!**

Blondegirl09


	12. Chapter 12

**As I promised here is the next update!!**

Chapter 12

"_Gaara I took a test today, you know a pregnancy test, and it_

_came out positive." His grip on me loosened and he stood up. "Stay here." That was all_

_he said and he walked out and closed the door. I had half a mind to get up and follow him_

_but I decided against it. All I could do now was wait until he came back._

Waiting is quite possibly the hardest thing to do, ever. I can't believe it, I tell Gaara and

he tells me to wait here and leaves. What will happen if he comes back and tells me to get

rid of it, or to leave Suna! I will not kill this baby, as for leaving Suna no matter how

much I love Gaara this baby will come first. So if leaving Suna and going back to

Konoha is the safe thing to do then fine. After waiting about two hours I decide that I am

going to go home. Gaara may have told me to stay here but I am tired and he can find me

if he needs me. I opened the door and Gaara was there. "Sakura where do you think you

are going!" Gaara's sand grabbed me and pushed me into the wall. "Sakura, I can not

believe you are pregnant, you are stupid and I hate you and this child." His sand started to

tighten around my stomach. I felt ribs crack and waves of pain shot up and down my

body. "I can't have a child running around Suna so I am gong to have to fix this

problem." Sand engulfed my body and I heard 'sand coffin' and my world went black.

My eyes shot open and Gaara was standing over me. "Sakura, Sakura are you okay?

Answer me Sakura." I nodded my head yes and he took my hand and helped me up of the

couch. "I walked in and you were sleeping, I went to wake you up and you started to

scream, what happened in your dream?" "Nothing Gaara it was just a horrible nightmare

nothing for you to worry about." I was still a little shaken from the dream, it felt so real.

He grabbed my hand and took me out of the office and up the stairs to the roof. We

walked out to the edge of the roof so that you could see all of Suna. The sun was setting,

it was breathtaking. "Sakura I have to tell you that I am not mad about this child. I may

be scared and confused, but I am not mad." I looked at him. I could see in his eyes he was

telling the truth. "Sakura these past three months have been the happiest of my life.

Before I met you I was someone everyone was scared of, someone that everyone tried to

hide from. But now I give people hope, I protect Suna from threats and care for Suna.

People don't run from me anymore and I am happy. I have tried to set a good example for

Suna as the Kazekage, and now that we know that you are pregnant I don't want you to

be worried about me sending you back to Konoha or killing the child. The responsible

thing to do would be to ask you to stay with me and let me help you raise the child."

Tears of happiness started to run down my face. My heart almost burst out of my chest

when he got down on his knee. "Sakura I know we have only been together for three

months, but I love you with all my heart. I want to marry you not just because it is the

responsible thing to do, but because it is something I feel if I didn't do I would regret it

for the rest of my life. I want to get married and take care of this child and give it all the

love and care it deserves. At night when you fall asleep and I am holding you in my arms,

I love the feeling and I never want to lose that. I want to be able to wake up in the

morning and when I open my eyes see you. Being with you has made me feel like the

luckiest guy in the world and I know that if we tried we would be great parents. So please

will you marry me?" He took out a diamond ring. I practically screamed yes. He slipped

the ring on my finger and stood up. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and

kissed him. I guess I used to much force because it knocked him over. Sand surrounded

us and we were back at the house. I got up and rushed to find Tamari. I had been keeping

the possibility of me being pregnant a secret so I had to tell her that and that I was now

engaged to her brother. Later that night I was laying in bed thinking about the day, Gaara

was sleeping. How could I think he would be mad? Gaara and I have talked about it and

we want to get married before the baby is born. So I have about two months until I get

married. Gaara says that I don't have to plan anything tamari has already volunteered. All

I have to do is show up; he was very serious about the showing up part. So in two months

I will be the Kazekage's wife and in six months a mom! 'Wow I am so not ready for

this.'

**I am one of those people that loves to see the mushy romantic stuff and the sweeter the guy talks the better it is! I absolutely loved the proposal and I really wanted to start crying when I read it! Anyway tell me what you think! Please and Thank you!**

Blondegirl09


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't have much to say at the beginning of the chapter, I think that this will be a good chapter though. I love writing about weddings! So I wont waste any more of your time, here is chapter 13! Oh and between you and me most of you will probably hate the ending. I know I would. Although I could be wrong.**

Chapter 13

'Today is my wedding!' That is the first thing I thought of when I open my eyes this

morning. It's really unbelievable. Five months have pasted and so much has happened. I

finally got all the top medics trained to their fullest potential. Now that they are trained

they can start to train other medics and Suna should have a very good medical staff. I got

to help Tamari plan a wedding; my wedding. I have picked out my wedding dress and the

bridesmaids have their dresses. I have fallen in love and gotten pregnant. Yes a very busy

five months. Anyway back to what is happening today. Gaara and I were separated two

days ago because we aren't aloud to see each other until we meet at the wedding. All the

bridesmaids and groomsmen are here. Actually the only two people I haven't seen are

Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. Since my dad died a long time ago I asked Kakashi-sensei

to walk me down the isle. I think right now my bridesmaids are getting into their dresses.

The maid of honor is Tamari, she helped plan the wedding so of course. Then Ino, Hinata,

and Tenten are the bridesmaids. They all have light blue dresses with white tulips to hold.

All the flowers were provided by Ino and her family. Then on the right side of Gaara is

Kankuro, his best man. Then Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji stand beside him. All the men

except for Gaara are dressed in white tuxes with light blue ties and one small white tulip

clipped on the front pocket. Finally Gaara and I. Gaara has to wear his blue and white

Kazekage robes. But they are a nicer wedding version. He doesn't have to wear the hat

with the robes. I have a beautiful white wedding dress. It is tighter up toward the bust and

then when it hits the hips it loosens up a little, then flares out but not much. The top area

around the bust has a lovely white lace design and it is strapless. My hair is curled and

hangs down to my shoulders. One layer of my hair is held back with a white clip.

Thankfully my stomach hasn't gotten to big. We were all afraid that the dress wouldn't fit

if I grew to fast. But it does fit and you can hardly notice the bump from the baby in the

dress. My make up is done and all there is left to do is take a final look over my

bridesmaids and wait for the wedding to start. I walk over to Tamari, Ino, Hinata, and

Tenten. They look wonderful in their dresses. Tamari's hair is down and is straight. She

has a few small clips in her hair. Ino has grown her hair back out. It is down to the middle

of her back. Half of her hair is up and half is down. Hinata's hair is past her waist, but

you wouldn't know it. Her hair is put up into a nice bun that sits on the back of her head.

Finally Tenten has her hair in the usual two buns. Everyone looks great. I take one last

look in the mirror and go to find Kakashi-sensei. The wedding is starting. Instead of

finding him he finds me. He has a nice black tux on with a white tie. He still has that

damn mask on. I still have yet to see what his face looks like. "You look beautiful

Sakura." I realize that it was Kakashi-sensei said that to me and I give his h big hug and I

laugh. The music starts to play and I latch on to his arm. We walk slowly down the isle. I

can see everyone in the church. Iruka-sensei is here; well actually I think that everyone in

konoha showed up. Up in the front row is my mom, she smiles at me. The higher

authority of Suna is sitting in the front row. Then I see her, there in the seat nearest me is

Tsunade. Both her and my mother are tearing up profusely. I have to remember to give

her a hug after the wedding. My head turns and I see all my bridesmaids and the

groomsmen. Finally my eyes land on Gaara. My heart starts beating faster. Kakashi-

sensei lets go of my hand and the priest says "who gives this women to this man?"

Kakashi-sensei says he does and goes to sit next to Tsunade. I stand next to Gaara and the

priest starts to talk. "We are gathered today to………" I listen to him talk. Everything

seems so perfect. But Gaara and I said our I do's and waited for him to tell us that he

could kiss me. "If anyone has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold

your peace" "I object" Everyone in the church except Gaara and I turned to see the owner

of the voice. My eyes filled with tears, I thought that this was going to be the day that

Gaara and I could finally live in peace, and spend the rests of our lives together.

Obviously I was wrong. I turned my head to see who disrupted my wedding. I saw him

and I felt weak. I felt like I was twelve again before the chunnin exams. Unless I stopped

it this nightmare was never going to end!

**So any guesses on whom you guys think the bastard that stopped the wedding is?? Sorry I didn't tell, but I love ending the chapters this way. I will update again soon, remember to REVIEW please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long to update!! I had to prepare for my senior year. Anyway in this chapter you all will finally get to find out who crashed the wedding (as if you didn't know). So on with the story!**

Chapter 14

_I turned my head to see who disrupted my wedding. I saw him _

_and I felt weak. I felt like I was twelve again before the chunnin exams. Unless I stopped _

_it this nightmare was never going to end!_

Tears ran down my cheeks and fell from my chin. Standing in the back of the church was

none other then Sasuke Uchiha. I looked around at the other people standing on either

side of the isle. Tsunade and Kakashi looked as if they were going to run down the isle

and strangle him with their bare hands. My mother didn't have a look like she wanted to

kill him but more a 'why in the hell are you here?' kind of look. The people from Konoha

looked at Sasuke with disbelieve and horror. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen had

a look of shock and disgust on their faces. Lastly I looked Gaara. I had seen the look on

his face a few times before. This was the look of murderous intent. I knew if I let him,

Gaara would try to kill Sasuke right here in the church. That would cause panic and panic

wouldn't be good for anyone. I wasn't stupid, I knew I was pregnant and that would be I

major set back. I was also in a dress and the only weapons I had were my ninjutsu. I

didn't have kunai, shuriken, or paper bombs. Regaurdless I had to do this. I lifted my

hand up on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Whatever happens remember that I

will always love you." Then I kicked off my shoes and ran full force at Sasuke. I pumped

chakra into my fist and hit him square in the stomach. It sent him backwards through the

church wall and into a street. I followed him into the street. I put less charka into my hits

and kicks and started to attack him again. I pushed him farther and farther away from the

church. I could sense Gaara's and Tsunade's chakra following me. Unfortunately I paid

more attention to their chakra for two seconds and gave Sasuke an opening. I felt his fist

hit me in the ribs and before I could catch myself I was flew backwards. I waited for my

body to make contact with the ground but in never came. Instead I felt like I was floating

on a cloud. My eyes popped open and it turns out Gaara's sand had caught me. Gaara

scooped me up and held on to me repeatedly asking 'if I was ok' and 'what the hell was I

thinking?'. I didn't have time to answer. I pushed away from him and ran toward

Tsunade. "Tsunade don't attack him!" Gaara, Sasuke and Tsunade all looked at me in

shock. "I am going to finish this. This is my problem and I want to be the on the kill the

bastard." She smirked and threw me her kunai pouch. I opened it and saw weapons. I

strapped it to my leg and started attacking Sasuke again. I threw paper bombs, kunai, and

anything else I had at my disposal at him. I pumped chakra into my fist and hit the

ground. This knocked him off balance. I took a kunai and ran up to him. I grabbed his

neck and wrapped my arm around it. His back pressed against the front of my body. The

kunai threatened to cut his neck in half. The prick started laughing psychotically. "You

mother fuckin' son of a bitch what the hell is so damn funny?" I snarled. "Sakura what you

fail to remember is you can't kill me, and if I remember correctly when a kunai goes into

a pregnant women's stomach that isn't good for the baby." As soon as the sentence left

his lips sand rapped around his upper body and held it up in the air. I looked down and

just as he said a kunai was lodged into my stomach. At that moment I wanted nothing

more then to kill him but I knew Sasuke was right no matter how much I wanted to I

couldn't bring myself to kill him. But Gaara beat me to it. Sand started crushing every

bone in his body very slowly. Sasuke shouted in pain. I walked over to Gaara and asked

him to keep him barely alive. Thirty agonizing seconds later Gaara's sand released him

and dropped him on the ground. I walked over to him and bent down. It hurt because the

kunai dug in deeper at that point. Sasuke's eyes followed my hands. I wanted to cause

him so much pain, I wanted to show him that it was over, I wanted to show him I hated

him more then anything in the world. So I did the first evil thing that popped into my

head. **(You don't have to read this part, I thought of the worse possible thing to do to **

**a guy without killing him.) **I in buttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. I took

out my last kunai with one hand and took his dick in my other hand. With on flick of my

wrist I castrated the bastard, know there is no way he can reproduct! Sasuke screamed in

pain and I had no trace of guilt what so ever. I stood up and turned around Tsunade was

holding back to urge to laugh while Gaara had the look of pure fear written on his face. I

went over to Tsunade and she removed the kunai and healed my stomach and said that

the baby was fine. She told me that after the wedding she would do a final check to make

sure there were no problems with the baby. Tsunade ordered the anbu to take Sasuke

back to konoha and watch him until she returned. We made our way back to the church

and that is when I realized I looked horrible. Blood was all over my arms, my dress was

almost in shreds, and my hair had dirt and blood in it. "Oh my gosh Gaara what am I

going to do I can't get married looking like this!" He looked at me and said "Looking like

what? I don't see anything wrong with you. I see a beautiful women that just fought for

her life and the life of our child." My heart melted when he said that. So we walked back

down the isle and once again a very stunned priest said "Is their anymore objections?" the

church was silent. "Okay then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara, You

may kiss the bride." Gaara wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss

that one could only dream for. Finally I was Sabaku no Sakura!

**So what did you all think? I think that Sasuke's punishment was acceptable, and I liked the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me of you liked it; I will try to update again soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So not much to say today…… so here is the next update! For once in my life I am speechless.**

Chapter 15

_Gaara wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss_

_that one could only dream for. Finally I was Sabaku no Sakura!_

3 months later_._

So Gaara and I have been successfully married for 3 months. Life isn't really any

different, except for the fact that I am no longer aloud to go to the hospital to work.

Instead I go and get weekly exams to make sure the baby is growing okay and there are

no health problems. Actually if you want the truth my days are a little boring now. Every

now and then I will walk over to Gaara's office and see him. I go over during lunch at

least four times a week and we sat at his desk and eat the lunch that I make. Sometimes I

will hang out with Tamari when she doesn't have missions. We go shopping, and that is

fun. If Tamari is on a mission and Gaara seems busy with paperwork and such I will even

hang out with Kankuro. I don't want to brag but I can put one of Kankuro's puppets

back together as good as new almost as fast as Kankuro can. Other then my family I don't

really talk to many people. Yea there are the nurses at the hospital and a few people that I

see around town but nothing like it used to be in Konoha. Really I miss everyone so much!

I don't want Gaara or the others to think I don't like it here so I haven't told them.

"Sakura I'm home" I looked around the corner of the kitchen to see Gaara standing in the

door way. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. It was one of those hugs that I

love. The one where his muscular arms pull me and hold me against his well defined

chest and when he holds me like this I feel like the most loved person in the world. Gaara

releases me and smiles. His hands land on my stomach and I already know what he is

thinking. There was only one month left until our baby was born! "Sakura I have

something to tell and I think you will be very happy to hear it." I gave a very questioning

look. "For the last month of you pregnancy we are going to stay in Konoha so that you

can be with you friends and family. I have already notified Tsunade and she has arranged

a place to stay for us." I was so excited I couldn't wait to get back to Konoha. "Gaara

when do we leave?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and said "tomorrow." I ran as fast as an

eight month pregnant women could and started packing our stuff. I finished packing

about two hours later. All together we had about four bags. With all of this new found

excitement I forgot about dinner. So I marched back down stairs only to find that dinner

had been made and Gaara was sitting at the table waiting for me. I swear he can be the

sweetest guy sometimes. So the next morning we left. I persuaded Gaara to let me walk

instead of being carried in one of those carriage things. I mean seriously I may be

pregnant but I am still a ninja and I will not let all those years of hard training go to waste.

So Gaara and I started back to Konoha. Oh and of course he had his guards with us. Some

guards were directly beside us and others were hiding. On the way back we stopped more

then usual because of my 'condition'. But after about a day and a half we made it to the

gates of Konoha. If Gaara hadn't been holding my hand I would of pumped chakra into

my feet and ran full speed into the village. After about ten minuets of walking through

the village we made it to the Hokage tower. We met with Tsunade and she told us we

would be staying in the apartments near the hospital. I was very happy with those

arrangements. Not only because the apartments were right in the middle of Konoha and I

could get anywhere in a short amount of time, but also because they were the nicest

apartments in Konoha. We got to our room and unpacked. By the time we were done I

was exhausted. Gaara and I got ready for bed and basically passed out as soon as our

heads hit the pillows. The next day I got up bright and early. I carefully slid out of bed so

I wouldn't wake Gaara. Quickly I got dressed and wrote Gaara a short note explaining

how I was going to see Ino and everyone else, and then I left. When I made it over to

Yamanaka flower shop her parents said she was at her apartment down the road. So I

paced down toward her apartment. I knocked on the door that her parents said she was in

and waited. The door opened and what I saw shocked me. There stood Shikamaru in

nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked rather annoyed until her saw that it was

me and then he blushed and told me to wait just a minuet and closed the door. I heard him

say something and then heard Ino say 'what' and about thirty seconds later Ino opened

the door and smiled. She hugged me and told me to come in. When I entered I saw

Shikamaru sitting on the couch in pants and a shirt, there was still a slight blush on his

face. I sat down and Ino and I talked for what seemed to be hours. I finally decided that it

was time to go. I wanted to get back and see Gaara and plus there was a terrible pain in

my stomach. I pushed myself out of the chair and Shikamaru, Ino and I all left her

apartment and started back toward my temporary living space. As we were walking the

pain in my stomach got unbearable and I started to breathe hard. I felt something on my

leg and I looked down. There was a huge puddle of water where I was standing. "Oh my

ummmm… Ino my water just broke. Both Shikamaru's and Ino's heads snapped back

toward me and one word left Shikamaru's mouth. "Troublesome!"

**So I liked this chapter. Sakura is happy, Gaara is happy, I am happy! You all know what you can do to make me even happier. Please COMMENT this chapter! please and thank you! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

So I promised I would update soon

**So I promised I would update soon….. But I really wanted to update sooner then this. School has been so hard and takes up all my time! Between Adv. Algebra and Trig, Chemistry, Physics, English 12 Cp., and my other classes, I am in no mood to write or even think. But since I actually feel like writing, and its only Tuesday, and I have time I decided to write and give all of you guys another chapter to read! So without further ado here is the story.**

Chapter 16

"_Oh my ummmm… Ino my water just broke. Both Shikamaru's and Ino's heads snapped back toward me and one word left Shikamaru's mouth. "Troublesome!"_

"Shikamaru run and get Gaara, I will take Sakura to the hospital!" Ino said trying to stay

calm but failing to do so. "Come on Sakura lets get you to the hospital" and we

disappeared on a spiral of flower petals. We arrived at the hospital seconds later and Ino

told the nearest nurse to got Tsunade. We heard a very loud "WHAT" echo through the

hall followed by Tsunade and the same nurse pushing a wheelchair. They escorted me to

my room and gave me one of those damn paper dresses to wear. Then they put my in the

hospital bed. I got all settled and Tsunade told me she would be back she needed to get a

few things for the birth. The way I figured I had about an hour before they would start

telling me to push. About five minuets after Tsunade left Gaara walked in. Well actually

he sort of ran in and grabbed my hands. "Sakura are you okay, do you need anything,

how about another pillow, or some food, or a drink, or" "Gaara, sweetie I'm okay. No I

don't need anything right now. But please calm down you are scaring me." I think he was

more freaked out about the baby coming today then I was. He sat down in the chair next

to the bed and looked at me, trying to calm down. Before I knew it we were face to face

our lips millimeters apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then out of no where

'BAM' "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you back and you are going into labor why

didn't you tell me! I thought we were close enough that you would have at least told me

you were back in Konoha. Geez you think you no someone!" yep guess who. "Naruto!"

he walked toward me and gave me a hug. "Well sorry about bursting in here I just wanted

to say hey and wish you luck, I have to go back out in the waiting room with Hinata now

though so I will see you when you are done." With that Naruto left and the room was

silent again. "Sakura how do you like the name Yumi? Or what about Taro?" I wondered

why he was asking but realized he was trying to pick out a name for our child. "Gaara I

love those names so if we have a girl she will be named Yumi, and a boy will be named

Taro?" he smiled. A shock of pain ran through my body and I asked Gaara to run and get

Tsunade and tell her to hurry up. They both returned and a few nurses came to. "Okay

Sakura are you ready?" I just gave her one of those 'are you stupid looks' and clutched

Gaara's hand. "Sakura when I say push you have to push okay." Two hours later, some

'Gaara if you ever touch me again I swear!' and more pain then I have ever gone through

in my life it was finally over. I was the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. "What do

you want to name her?" Tsunade asked. "Yumi" replied Gaara never taking his eyes off

the little bundle that was wrapped in my arms. She had red hair and sparkling green eyes

they were kind of a mixture of both Gaara's eyes and mine. She had all ten fingers and all

ten toes 'I checked that personally'. Most importantly she was our first child and to me

she and Gaara are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me!

**So did every one like it?? Please comment the story and tell me! I will try to update again soon, but like I said School No Time! (which sucks) oh and sorry it is so short**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I am back, this won't be the longest chapter, but please read it anyway!!!**

Chapter 17

'I was the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. "What do

you want to name her?" Tsunade asked. "Yumi" replied Gaara never taking his eyes off

the little bundle that was wrapped in my arms. She had red hair and sparkling green eyes

they were kind of a mixture of both Gaara's eyes and mine. She had all ten fingers and all

ten toes 'I checked that personally'. Most importantly she was our first child and to me

she and Gaara are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me!'

Gaara, Yumi, and I stayed in Konoha for another week. I got to see my friends and they

got to see Yumi. Then after a week that went by to quickly we returned to Suna. When

we finally got home Tamari dragged us up to a room I had never been in before. Tamari

pushed open the door and there was a room filled with hundreds of layers of purple.

There was a crib, dresser, diaper changing station, toys, and everything else any baby

would need. Gaara carried Yumi over to her crib and tucked her in. I followed him and

leaned over the side of the crib. We stood there silently, each thinking about our baby.

My thoughts wondered down another path. I started to think about how Gaara was such a

great dad considering what his childhood was like. For the past week he was always

holding her or playing with her. A few days ago I even saw him talking to her, telling her

about how she would never have to worry about anything. He would always be there to

protect her and how he would always love her. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt

Gaara grab my arm and start to pull me out of the room. He shut the door and we walked

down to the living room and talked about how he would be home more, even if he needed

to talk some of that awful paperwork home with him. We talked about the future, and

how we thought it would turn out. Gaara's side seemed to be how he would spoil her and

once she got into the stage of her liking boys he would at the front door waiting for the

boy who dared to take his angel away from him. I laughed at this, even now just one

week into Yumi's life I could tell; she would be a daddy's girl.

**Well again not a long chapter but I am just very excited about the next chapter. It will be the last chapter of the story. So please review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is the final chapter of Changed! This chapter is written about fourteen years later. So basically you will get to see Yumi's life! So here it is…**

Chapter 18

"Yumi, lord Kazekage has sent for you. He says it is urgent." "Okay sensei, thank you"

Yumi ran from her training grounds to the Kazekage's office. At the moment she was

extremely mad because he had took her away from her training. She walked up to the

door that lead to his office and knocked politely. "You may enter." She pushed the door

open and glared at him. "Daddy you can't just take me away from training! It isn't fair,

you know that if I don't train and work on my ninjutsu then I won't be able to pass the

jonin exams, then I won't become a jonin!" "Well young lady I will have you know that I

don't want you taking them in the first place so there." Gaara said and crossed his arms.

'Damn she is so stubborn at times, she must get that from Sakura.' "Daddy you are so

unfair, all my friends are taking the exam, why can't I?" "Who said you can't take the

exams?" Sakura walked in shooting a questioning look at Gaara. "Mom daddy is so

unfair he isn't letting me train. "Mom Kano and Kenji are going to get way stronger then

me and then I will get left behind!" "Actually that is why I called you her Yumi. Who is

this Kenji guy. Last time I checked you two were teammates and then I hear from

Kankuro and Tamari that you two have been going to the movies! Why was I not

informed about this?" "Well daddy, mom said it was alright." Sakura shot her a death

glare. "Hold on there, I said you could go out with him if it was alright with your father."

There was a moment of silence. "Yumi, please bring this Kenji to the house tonight. He

will have dinner with us and I will meet with him." "Oh thank you Daddy!" Yumi ran

over to Gaara and Gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then ran out the door. Sakura

started to laugh. "What is so funny?" "It's nothing, I was just thinking about how much

you have changed."

**Well there you have it. I want to thank all the people who have read this and left comments. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope to start another soon. Thank you again! **


End file.
